Pokemon Survivor Challenge
by mattattack
Summary: 8 people, 1 house, 1 grand prize. Who will win? CHAPTER 8 IS UP AND MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my new Pokemon story: Pokemon Survival Challenge

**Hello and welcome to my new Pokemon story: Pokemon Survival Challenge!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Matt: Hello everyone. I'm Matt the authors OCC and I'll be the host of this show. The following members of Pokemon will be Introduced into this show!

Ash!

Ash: Hi I'm Ash I like food and pokemon

May!

May: giggle hi

Misty!

Misty: Hi

Brock!

Brock: I'm gonna win this show

Dawn!

Dawn: Prize here I come

Max!

Max: Hi

Gary!

Gary: Yo

And Paul!

Paul: Get away from me you perverted devil

Matt: Shut up Paul!

Paul: f-- you

Matt: Hey no f wording this is a rated T story

Paul: …

Matt: I thought so. So this is how the game is played. First, you will be put in a house all together. Second, every week one person will be eliminated depending on other members of the house voting, who evers last in the house wins the prize.

Gary: Easy as pie!

Ash: Pie where! (Ash is trying to find where the pie is)

Misty slapped Ash is the back of the head

Misty: There is no pie Ash!

Ash: I LOVE PIE!!

Everybody: we know

May: well as long as Ash knows what he is doing we don't need to worry about him anymore

Matt: Not likely. Now then let's get this show on the road!


	2. The Dares!

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2: The Forgotten Members

Matt: Hello and welcome back. We have 5 new members coming into the story, but will be introduced later in this story. But! We will reveal our first new member every meet Drew!

Drew: Hi

Ash: Drew?

Matt: He improves the ratings

Paul: Ha! He improves the ratings. I'm the only reason why people watch this show is because of me

Matt: Ok… what a dumbass. Anyways are first challenge is the dare-a-thon!

Meaning all of the members will get in the dares. Who ever sucks the most in the dares is the one that will most likely get voted off, but that's decided by the members of the house. Now then I'll go first Ash I dare you to… fart in pauls face! BAAA

Ash farts in Pauls face

Paul: OMG!! UHHH!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MATT!! YOU SON OF A…

Matt: SHUT UP!! I chose Drew to make the dare next

Drew: I dare Dawn to lift her skirt up!

Dawn then lifts up her skirt and the great part was she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Paul: MY EYES!! MY EYES!!

Matt: What are you gay?

Ash: what's that?

Matt: Don't ask…

Drew: Ok I'll pick Misty

Misty though had an evil smile on her face

Misty: I dare all the men except Paul to do party boy to their bodies, in straps.

Matt: well I guess that's not that bad we all are straight

Misty: Oh did I mention Harley will be in the group

All the men except Paul: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Paul: Do it or I'll shoot you all

Matt: Fine

Then all the men (and Harley) did party boy till Harley's "thing" popped out

All the men: OMG!!

So all the men were running away from Harley

Harley: Come back I want to touch you!!

A few minutes later…

Matt: Ok were back we had to do some 'business' with Harley

May: Where'd you bury the body?

Matt: Dawn's backyard

Dawn: Hey!

Matt: Now for Ash to make a dare…

Ash: I dare Paul…

Matt: Yes Ash say it!

Ash: to kiss really pretty women while Matt has to kiss gay men!

Matt: WHAT!? THAT WASN'T THE PLAN!!

After the dare…

Matt: Ash remind me to kill you

Ash: Ok

Matt: Ok now for the votes…

A few minutes later…

Matt: Now let's count the votes… Paul, Paul, Paul… all these votes say Paul…weird.

Paul: Let me see! They all say May, except for this cookie.

Ash: sorry

Matt: (damnit) well I'm sorry May, but you have to leave, but first…

Matt gives May his cell phone number

Matt: call me


	3. Seven Minutes in Hell!

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chapter 3: 7 minutes in hell

Matt comes out of the kitchen with a glass of apple juice in his hand while everyone else had orange juice for breakfast.

Ash: Matt why did you bring out apple juice instead of orange juice?

Matt: Well Ash you know what they say. OJ can kill you, but apple juice won't.

Ash: …I don't get it

Matt: Never mind

Matt then went to the mailbox and saw a letter saying what the next challenge is supposed to be and a death threat.

Matt: A death threat?

Matt opened it up and read it

Dear Matt, I will hurt you for eliminating off the show because I said that one line that had to make you eat a tastycake "Well as long as Ash knows what he is doing were fine.

Love, May

Matt: Lovely.

Matt walked back into the house and saw Ash hanging from the ceiling fan

Matt: What in the blue hell happened!?

Dawn: Well… We were playing Rock Band and Ash suddenly was on the ceiling fan

Ash soon fell down and landed on the glass coffee table shattering it into millions of shards of glass.

Matt: Uh anyways the next challenge will be called 7 minutes in hell

Ash: I don't get it

Matt: Its like 7 minutes in heaven but people get to watch what your doing in the closet.

Dawn: ok

Brock: (FINALLY THANK GOD HE MADE THIS GAME) cool

Paul: Are you telling me I have to have cahoots with anyone here?

Matt: Ya. Ok let's start with Ash and Misty first

They went into the closet and everyone saw the camera it was like a horror film.

A few minutes later they came out

Matt: Ok next is… Dawn and Drew

Those two go in the closet and soon get out

Matt: That video was sexy. Next are Paul and Dawn

Paul: I am not doing it!

Matt: DO IT OR DIE!

Paul started to walk in the closet put Matt pushed him in their, put Harley in there with him, and locked the door tightly and held his back against.

Matt: PAYBACKS A BETCH PAUL!

Dawn: That was kinda mean…

Matt: It's ok Dawn you're just having your period.

15 minutes later Paul came out of the closet in a beetle postion

Paul: I want my mommy, I want my mommy

Misty: Matt that wasn't nice at all

Matt: I don't give a crap. I finally got revenge on him

Dawn: I agree with Misty. Come here Paul will make you some Tea.

Matt: What's their problem?

Ash: Matt I agree, too

Brock: Me, too

Drew: Me three

Gary: Me four

Matt: Oh my god you guys can't take a joke? Well fine then anyways this chapter will end, but first I like to introduce the second lost member of this show Cynthia, the Sinnoh elite four Champion!

Cyhthia entered the house

Matt: Now then we have to leave so stay tuned for more of this story. Somebody give me a damn beer.


	4. How to vids

I loved the reviews guys so here's chapter four

**I loved the reviews guys so here's chapter four!**

Chapter 4: The how to vids

Brock was outside with Cynthia and well his hormones went off.

Brock: Hey baby you know what my favorite number is?

Cynthia: What?

Brock: Sixtyyyyy Nine!

Brock then got b-slapped by Cynthia

Cynthia: Perv

A few minutes later everybody was in the living room.

Matt: Ok guys I just received a letter and it says… oh wow… it says nobody will be eliminated for this challenge

Everybody: Yay!

Matt: But… you guys will be in groups in this challenge

Everybody: Yay!

Matt: And the challenge is… to make a how to video

Ash: You mean like what those two Asians on youtube do?

Matt: Yes

Drew: I love them I always listen to their advice like "How to be Ninja" or "How to be Gangster."

Paul: HAHAHAH! Were gonna make a video that is a tribute to two Asians HAHAHA

Matt: I see some ones done from having a seizure.

Paul: grr…

Matt: Ok the first group consists of Ash, Drew, Dawn, and Brock and the second group consists of Cynthia, Gary, Paul, and Misty.

A few minutes later…

Matt: Well let's judge the videos

First was Ash, Drew, Dawn, and Brock…

Ash could be seen wearing glasses looking like a nerd till Dawn came by.

Ash: Hey want to go for a date?

Dawn: Like no geek

Then drew comes out of nowhere in a gangsta like person and punches Ash

Narrator: Do you want to date women? Do you want to get laid well "How to pick up women" is the dvd for you.

Throws DVD at Ash and he catches it.

Ash: Hey I caught

Gets hit with a ball

Narrator: Now then this video comes with your very own two personal trainers

Drew: Hello my name is "Super Sexy good looking hot rod man"

Ash: And my name is… Bob

Ash and Drew: And were gonna teach you how to pick up women!

Part 1

Drew: Women love men that talk shit

Ash is near Dawn talking crap

Ash: Yo yo yo home girl I'd finger you any day

Dawn: Say thanks

Part 2

Drew: Women will do anything for money

Ash is walking to Dawn…

Ash: Yo I'll give you a penny if you have sex with me

Dawn: Sure…

Part 3

Drew: Women like honest men

Ash walks to Dawn…

Ash: Yo I got a car with glided windows and the number on the car is 69

Dawn: That's really cool

And finally Part 4

Drew: Women enjoy humor

Ash walks to a Dawn

Ash: Hey what do you call a woman that wears a short skirt

Dawn: What?

Ash: A S--

Dawn B-Slapped him

Back at the house everyone was laughing…

Matt: OMG! That was so funny…

Ash: I crapped myself

Matt: Good for you now for Paul, Cynthia, Misty, and Gary

Paul: We didn't make one so we helped Drew, Ash, Dawn, and Brock

Matt: Why?

Paul: Because it was a retarded

Matt: grr… any ways folks let's meet the third secret member of the show… Anabel

Anabel: Hi

Matt: Now then we got to go see ya later!! Read and Review

Ash: People read this stuff?

Matt: Ya I think


	5. Elimination Chapter

Chapter5 is here

**Chapter5 is here!!**

**Chapter 5: The Elimination Chapter!!**

Matt: GTA 4 is fun.

Ash: Yay! I shot a guy!

Matt: Good for you

Ash: Yay! I bombed a cop car

Matt: Ok

Ash: Yeah! I bombed everything with the plane

Matt: Dude your starting to freak me out.

Brock walks in

Brock: What are you guys doing?

Matt: Were playing Grand Theft Auto 4

Brock: Wanna see something cool

Ash and Matt: OK!

Brock hops in a car and drives by a hooker and hides in a valley with her paying her 75

Ash: What's she doing?

Matt: Don't ask

Ash: Why is she on his lap

Matt: Don't ask

Ash: Why is she moaning

Matt: I SAID DON'T F-- ASK

A few minutes later everyone was in the living room

Matt: Ok guys this next challenge is the elimination challenge

Everyone: Awww

Matt: You will not be in groups

Everyone: Awwww

Matt: So the next challenge is…?? Were going on a road trip to the top trainer café

Ash: Yay

Gary: This is going to be great

Anabel: My first day here and it already rocks

Main charater from disney's movie "College RoadTrip": ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP!!

Matt: Ok everyone get into the bus

Everyone gets into the bus

Matt: Now guys I have good news and bad news on the bus. The bad news is theirs no air conditioning

Everyone: Aww

Matt: But you all get to watch Sponge Bob!!

Everybody: YAY!!

They set off to the trainer café till they started to sing baby songs except for Cynthia and Paul

Everybody: The Wheels on the bus go round and round

A few minutes later

Everybody: Home, Home on the range

A few minutes later

Everybody: Do a little Dance, pull down your pants, get down tonight

A few minutes later everyone arrived

Matt: Ok guys we will all walk inside, but we will have a beer drinking contest who evers done last is automatically eliminated.

Everyone went inside to see gym leaders and the sinnoh helpers inside playing pool, drinking beer, and battling

Ash: This place is weird

Cynthia: Matt I have to go to the bathroom

Matt: Ok

Cynthia went to the bathroom to check the stalls. She knocked on the first one

Whitney: Here

Cynthia knocked on the second stall

Flannery: Flannery's in here

She knocks on the third stall. No answer. When she opens it she could see Flint and Volkner kissing.

Flint: This isn't what it looks like

Cynthia: Flint your fired.

When Cynthia returned everyone started

Matt: GO!

Everybody drank the keg of beer and who finished last was Gary

Matt: I'm sorry Gary, but you'll have to leave.

Gary: Bye

Dawn: Wait!

Dawn kisses Gary on the lips

Dawn: When this show is over I promise I will visit you

Matt: Ok then now that was over let's meet the fourth member lets meet Zoey!! Now that's the end of the chapter and I will not continue until I get 3 more reviews so please read and review.


	6. The New CoHost!

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 6: The new co-host!

Matt is seen walking to his mailbox to see if he has any new letters…

Matt: let's see what we got today. Oh! We got a letter from the network

_Dear Matt,_

_We saw the ratings and they are sky high so when ever you're absent we have a new co-host, Slifer the Solar Dragon_

_From, The Network_

Matt: Wait a minute Ultimate is the new co-host? This should be fun.

A few minutes later everyone was in the living room…

Matt: Ok guys and gals I have some important news

Ash: WERE GETTING DONUTS!

Matt: NO! We have a new co-host everyone meet ultimate soldier! I mean… Slifer the Solar Dragon!

The curtain opens and Light is seen eating donuts…

Light: munch… munch… Hi!

Matt: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be leading a army or something?

Light: No

Ash runs to Light

Ash: MMMMM Donuts

Ash and Light are eating the donuts then Ultimate I mean Slifer walks in.

Slifer: YO!

Matt: Ultimate I mean Slifer long time no, see

The whole pokemon crew: Whose he?

Matt: Why he's my friend we met in his first truth and dare.

Slifer: Ya remember your dares

Matt: Ya

Flashback…

Matt: JADEN AND ALEXIS HAVE SEX!

End of flashback

Misty: Whose Jaden and Alexis?

Matt: Charaters from a different show

Ash: Maybe they should join us next season

Matt: Maybe, maybe not

Paul: Wait a minute wasn't I a body guard or something for Zane?

Matt: Yes and you still never got paid

Paul: I know it was canceled

Ash: Hey Matt I have a question what ever happened to Max?

Matt: Their was a age limit

Light walks to Cynthia and drools

Cynthia: Can I help you?

Light: You're pretty…

Cynthia: Ok… weirdo

Vanessa: YOU'RE WITH ME BETCH!

Light: Damn…

Matt: Hey Light are you related to George Lopez? Because you last name is Lopez.

Light: I don't know

Slifer: Guys this chapter is about me k? And I'm Matt's Best friend

Matt: Actually, no you and DJ Shortstop are tied

Slifer: What's so great about him

Matt: HAVE YOU SEEN HIS STORIES THEIR HILARIOUS!?

Zoey: This is place weird

Matt: Your weird you're a…

Paul: Matt shut up this is a T rated story and it might affend some women.

Matt: For the first time ever I agree with you Paul.

Dawn: AHHHH!!

Matt: What was that?

Zoey: It's Dawn upstairs!

Everybody went upstairs and saw blood on the bathroom wall staying "all of you will die!"

Matt: Wonder who's that from anyways everyone read and review I need 5 reviews if you want to continue this story and try to guess who wrote the blood on the wall

Slifer: Syanora or whatever


	7. Who Wrote that Message?

**I finally updated!**

_**Previously of Pokemon Survivor Challenge**_

Dawn: Ahhhhhhh!

Matt: What was that?

Vanessa: YOU'RE WITH ME BETCH!

Little John: Yeah!

**Now back to Truth and Dare**

Matt: Who wrote the message?

Ultimate: Probably Angel.

Matt: Ultimate where the hell you come from?

Ultimate: Your mom.

Matt: …

Dawn: I don't know who wrote it.

Ash: Maybe it was… Achmed

Matt: Achmed, the dead terrorist?

Ash: YA BITCH YA!

Matt: Ok first of all no and second stop freaking screaming

Misty: Maybe it was Brock!

Brock: No, I was hitting on Cynthia

Light: SHE MY BITCH!

Matt: Wait a darn whootin, money shooting, cow poopin ,owl hootin, I know who it is!

Everyone (except Matt): Who!?

Matt: May!

Misty: Slut Butt?

Matt: What?

Misty: Never mind.

Matt: Anyways, Matt gave me a threatening letter saying she would kill us all, but who she kill first?

Suddenly, a dead Zoey corpse falls from the ceiling, covered in blood.

Dawn: Oh my god! They killed Zoey!

Light: You bastards!

Matt: Ghaa she got Zoe, what the hell are we going to do?

Misty: Let's make a group

Matt: Great idea so May can't kill us all

Paul: Idiots! Where are we going to bury the corpse?

Everybody had evil grins on their faces and looked at Dawn…

Dawn: Aw hell no

Matt: Anyways folks that's all for the day tune in next time for Pokemon Survivor Challenge and next chapter and up there will be no more challenges since May is killing everybody

Ultimate: Syanora

Matt: Get Crunk!


	8. Welcome to RAW!

**Chapter 8: Welcome to RAW**

Matt: Ok guys the show is back on and better than ever!

Paul: Are you insane! A homicidal, 10 year-old girl is chasing us!

Matt: Paul relax as long as my computer is ok nothing's going to happen.

Dawn: *sniff*

Matt: Eh? What's wrong Dawn.

Ash and Light: She's having her period!

Matt and Ultimate hit both Ash and Light with a chair.

Brock: You know you guys gave me an idea.

Matt: What?

Brock: How about we go to RAW

Ultimate: RAW! The WWE!

Brock: Yes!

Cynthia: Yay! I get to meet John Cena

Matt: Shut the f--- up! IF THEIR'S ONE PERSON I DESPISE IT'S HIM. HE'S THE REASON WWE IS DEAD NOW!

Brock: Yo, Matt calm down trust me I don't think he'll be there. Anyways guys I got some poster board and sharpies to make signs. So… who wants to go to RAW!

Everyone: I do!

Brock: And Matt you should have free passes.

Matt: Correct my amigo.

Misty: Uh… Guys shut up and let's go!

XXX

At RAW…

Matt: Ok guys were here!

Everyone woke up after having to sleep in the bus. Matt and the contestants stepped out of the bus and went up to the ticket booth.

Ticket Man: Tickets please.

Matt: Here you go.

Matt gave him the free pass.

Ticket Man: Thank you and would anyone of you want a free John Cena shirt.

Matt: GARHHH

Matt grabbed a blow torch burning the shirt.

Cynthia: Hey I wanted it!

Matt: Shut up!

They walked into the arena and went into the front-row seats. A little sooner or later the show started. Cynthia was holding up a "I love Cena" sign, Matt was holding up a "Cena sucks" sign, Dawn was holding up a sign that said "I'm on my period", Ultimate had his sign up saying "I'm with stupid" pointing the arrow to the left, to the left of Ultimate was Light who was holding up "I'm the stupid one", Brock held up a sign saying "Marry me Maria!", Misty held up a sign saying "Use the Mallet!", Anabel was holding up a sign saying " I love Ash", Ash was holding up a sign with a point pointing towards Anabel saying "She loves ass", and Paul held up a sign saying "She said Ash your retard!".

Matt: Wow, look at all the fans her… Oh my God! There's J.R. and Jerry the "King" Lawyer.

Matt was right Jim Ross and Jerry Lawlyer sat down in their chairs until they noticed the cast.

J.R.: Hello folks and welcome to RAW we have some very special guests tonight. The cast of Pokemon Survivor Challenge!

Jerry: Oh my God J.R. I'm a big fan of their show and I think Cynthia's hot!

Light yelled: SHE'S MY BITCH.

Drew: Me two

Ash: Me three

Brock: Me 56

J.R. and Jerry were talking about the main event and it finally start

XXX

A few matches later the main event came. It was John Cena vs. Chris Jericho.

Matt: Whoo! Lets go Jericho!

Cynthia, Dawn, and Anabel: Let's go Cena!

Cena F-Ued Jericho in the ring mat and went for the pin

The Referee counted: 1…2…

Matt soon jumped into the ring and putted Cena in the head and Jericho pinned him

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, Chris Jericho!

The cast ran into the ring and try to pull Matt away from killing Cena.

Matt: I'LL F---ing KILL YOU!

Suddenly, Drew dropped to the ground everyone one was surprised to see what they saw outside the ring. It was May with a casket next to her and a sniper. The cast and Cena ran out of the ring into the ground while a dead Drew was in the ring

May: Muwahahahaha. 1,2 goodbye Drew!

May soon pushed him into the casket and vanished with it!


End file.
